Airplane
| image = | continuity = Various | type = Aircraft | model = Various | class = Various | manufacturer = Various | crew = | passengers = | armament = | length = | width = | weight = | complement = | 1st = }} s of note * Air Force One * Arrowplane * Batplane * Lansinarian morphing disk * T-Jet * X-Men blackbird * X-Men Stratojet Appearances Comics * Adventure Comics 61 - Ivan Borloff's plane and U.S. fighter jets. * Amazing Spider-Man 96 - Peter Parker's international flight arrives at JFK from London. * Amazing Spider-Man 119 - Peter Parker flies from JFK to Montreal. * Amazing Spider-Man 120 - Peter takes a passenger jet from Montreal to New York City. * Amazing Spider-Man 131 - Doc Ock's supply plane. * Amazing Spider-Man 363 - 3 airplanes at airport in Rostok, East Germany. * Aquaman 33 - Airplane crashes into the ocean. * Cavewoman Jungle Jam 1 - Airplanes fly over the Amryl building. * Civil War 1 - S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet. * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 2 - Phillip Carlisle takes an airplane from Denver to NYC. * Cyberforce 1 - Cyber-Jet & S.H.O.C. jet. * Daredevil 505 - Matt Murdock and Angela Del Toro take airplane from New York to Japan. * DC Comics Presents 52 - Valentina Vostok's fighter jet in origin flashback. * Doom Patrol 86 - Trans-Atlantic jet, DP transport jet. * Doom Patrol 88 - The Baron uses an airplane with a giant magnet to steal an armored car. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 - 2 airplanes in hangar basement at Doom Patrol headquarters. * Eternals 1 - Kro shoots down a plane flying over the Pacific Ocean. * Fantastic Four 48 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 162 - Canadian jet-fighter craft (at rest). * Invaders 1 - RAF fighter jets and Junkers JU.86Ks. * Marvel Team-Up 65 - Airplane at Heathrow Airport. * My Greatest Adventure 80 - X-19 suborbital aircraft * New Mutants 32 - UTA passenger jet. * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 - Airplane passing over head. * Tales to Astonish 71 - Military fighter jets. * Ultimate X-Men 1 - The X-Jet. * Ultimate X-Men 2 - The X-Jet. * Ultimate X-Men 3 - The X-Jet. * Ultimate X-Men 4 - The X-Jet. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - X-Men Stratojet destroyed by Count Nefaria. * Uncanny X-Men 97 - Havok accidentally destroys a TWA airplane at J.F.K. International Airport. * Wow Comics 32 - Allied fighter planes with Phoenix Squadron and German Luftwaffe. Television * Amazing Stories: The Mission - A B-17 bomber explodes in combat during World War II. * American Horror Story: The End - Coco, Mister Gallant and Mallory escape the destruction of L.A. by flying a plane out of Santa Monica Airport. * Arrow: Sacrifice - Lian Yu flashback. Oliver diverts a missile from hitting a cargo plane. * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) - Avengers Quinjet. * Wonder Woman: The Return of Wonder Woman - Private passenger jet. Film * Incredibles, The - Elastigirl takes a plane to Nomanisan Island to rescue Mr. Incredible. References ---- Category:Articles Category:Vehicles